


circle

by nicoladymgn



Category: Megalo Box (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoladymgn/pseuds/nicoladymgn
Summary: 拳击f4的都市言情狗血剧。写于2018年8月。





	1. 正文

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是四角关系……

听说树生以前在圈子里名声很不好。因为性格张扬跋扈，偏偏还有钱有颜，谁的真心也不在乎，就格外让人厌恶。后来老天派勇利来降他，他就像换了个人一样，巴不得在自己脸上刻上“我有男人”几个字，像第一次谈恋爱的初中女生一样沉迷于男朋友。

“——那有什么用，结果还不是被甩了～玩弄别人感情的混蛋就是没好下场啊。”

站在吧台后的酒吧老板一边调酒，一边用刻薄的表情自顾自地说着。

坐在他对面的荒垣听了，只能苦笑一下。他有点后悔在第一次来时对老板说过自己是树生的朋友。

其实他们根本没有朋友那么亲近。荒垣是树生雇来的厨师，仅此而已。所以树生有过什么乱七八糟的过去，他没兴趣知道，更不想去评价。

老板见他不说话，就撇了下嘴，用妩媚的手势端起鸡尾酒酒杯，轻巧地放在荒垣面前。这天老板的指甲换成了蓝白配色，水钻在酒吧柔和的光线中十分闪耀，如果不在意他手指粗壮的关节和手背上凸起的筋骨线条，这双手还是充满魅力的。

荒垣喝了一口酒，味道很好。

“我说，你，你从不和其他人一起来，也不和其他人一起走。”老板不死心地又跟他搭了一句话。

“我来是为了喝酒。”荒垣说。

“多可惜呀～”老板用手撑着脸颊，歪着头看他，“像你这种硬汉type如今不多见了～”

“……”荒垣拧了下眉毛。他觉得自己可称不上硬汉，他有过很多脆弱的过去。当然那些往事他不会在这种场合里说出来。

“你脸上的疤，是怎么来的？曾经做过什么不能见光的工作？”

“意外而已。”

“就这么留着吧，雌性生物最欣赏雄性的伤疤～”

“……”荒垣实在无奈，重重叹了口气，“拜托您了，让我安安静静喝一杯吧。”

“真是的～”老板嘟起嘴巴，用粘着夸张假睫毛的眼睛朝他翻了个白眼。

荒垣平时作息很规律，偶尔才会像这样下班后一个人出来喝酒，多半是因为遇到了烦心事。这天也是一样，他的烦心事具体来说是，他被辞了。

“下个月我想关掉店铺。荒垣，你做到下个月中旬就可以了。”

下班之前树生毫无预兆地给荒垣一个无情的通知。荒垣愣了半天才反应过来，马上就问：“为什么？”

树生本来在整理三明治的手停了一下，过了一会儿才说：“因为失恋了。”

荒垣依然不懂：“失恋也没必要失业啊！”

树生哭笑不得地看着他：“我当初开这个店，选在这个地方，都是因为男朋友住在这里。现在分手了，当然不想再天天看着他路过。”

这个事荒垣多少知道点，勇利住的高级公寓就在他们这家素食简餐店的附近。但荒垣还是不想因为这种意外突然被炒。

“在这里好好赚钱，找个新男人给他看看啊，你可不像被人打了也不还手的家伙。”

树生喷笑：“没看出来你这么记仇啊！”

“我说真的，你这么走了也太不值得……”荒垣说到一半，觉得自己用词有点问题，就打住了。值不值得可没他插嘴的余地。

“行了，你放心吧，我已经帮你找好下一家工作的餐厅了。”树生笑着说，然后把打包好的两大包三明治和蔬菜沙拉递给荒垣，像往常一样说“辛苦了”做告别。

这份工作对曾经在五星酒店做厨师的荒垣来说有点大材小用，可是荒垣自己很喜欢。树生的店铺和许多新兴的素食商店一样外观干净整洁，店内没有座位，只做外带的三明治和沙拉，所以除了早餐和午餐的高峰店内很安静，工作也轻松。每个月的新菜单都是由荒垣决定，树生的信任也让荒垣喜欢这个工作。还有最大的好处是，每天卖剩的食物荒垣可以全都带回去分给孤儿院的孩子们。

而这个工作就这么突然的结束了，因为一场失恋。荒垣以前从没想过找工作的时候还要顾虑老板的私人生活，现在他得了一个教训。

荒原想起自己第一次见到树生，在店里面试的时候，树生曾笑眯眯地问他：“你是gay吧？”

荒垣面无表情地回答：“老板，您这是性骚扰。”

——他应该在那个时候就想到这个老板靠不住，或者说二十几的人就是靠不住，下次一定要找一个比自己年长的店长才行。

荒垣在酒吧关店前才离开，已经过了凌晨两点。他在便利店里买了一杯咖啡一包烟，慢慢地走向附近的停车场。

原本挤了许多车辆的停车场现在已经空了，荒垣一眼就看到了自己的机车。不过，让他意外的是，还有一辆机车就停在自己的车旁边，一个人影倚着，背对着他。荒垣走近了之后，那个人才回头，荒垣看清了他的脸，不像是日本人的长相，但荒垣判断不出对方的国籍。

那人倒是很热情，瞪着亮晶晶的眼睛，先对他笑了：“yo，这是你的车？”

荒垣松了口气，原来对方会说日语。“对，是我的。”

“很不错。”那人的态度很直率，在路灯的光线里，来自异国血统的小麦色皮肤发出漂亮的光泽。

荒垣就打量了一下对方的车，然而很遗憾那辆车他没办法夸赞，因为它看起来真是太狼狈了。

对方似乎看出了荒垣的心思，笑着说道：“漂亮话就免了。这家伙陪我许多年了，是好搭档。”

荒垣只好跟着笑。他面前那张年轻的脸上有少年一样飞扬的神彩，还有一种日本人身上没有的热情，让荒垣想起了自己故乡的语言里一个形容年轻人的词。他下意识地念了出来，而这时，陌生的青年突然惊讶地跳起来。

并且说了一句荒垣许久没有从别人那里听到过的，但是又无比熟悉亲切的，故乡的语言。

xx

荒垣走了之后，树生一个人完成了最后的打扫，之后锁好了店门。

挂在玻璃门上的closed牌子是树生自己做的，勇利帮他刷漆的时候说没看出来他还会做这样的手工。那时候他们刚认识不久，勇利对树生的性格喜好还没什么了解。

其实到了分手那天，树生也不确定勇利到底对自己有多少兴趣。那个男人当然是喜欢他才同他交往，可这种喜欢是怎么定义的，树生猜不出来，也没问过。

店铺关店的时间刚好是下班高峰结束的时候，临近住宅区的来往人群已经少了许多。树生朝着地铁站的方向走出几步后，立刻发现了站在路边的勇利的身影。

他们约好了今天见面，树生当然没忘，他还有最后一样东西要还。

勇利穿着简单的运动衫和长裤，戴起帽子遮住头发。他曾对树生说过只要不露出头发就不会被人认出来，但树生可不相信。勇利的外貌放在哪里都一样引人注目，只是那些粉丝害怕他不敢接近而已。各种时尚照片里的勇利已经被打扮得足够冷酷，而生活里的勇利更难靠近。不仅仅是冷漠的外表，勇利本人身上还有很多复杂的气质，大部分人很难鼓起勇气交流。

树生走到勇利面前，原本倚着路灯的勇利重新站好，对他说：“许久不见。”

树生没有回答，他从衣兜里掏出一把钥匙，扔给了勇利。钥匙上挂着一个小小的哈士奇塑料模型，是以前他们在羽田机场的扭蛋机里扭到的。树生有点心烦，为什么偏偏是分手时，曾经的每一个甜蜜的细节都变得显眼了，让人无处可躲。

树生转身，继续头也不回地向车站走。

勇利迅速地追上他，拉住他的手臂：“等等，一起吃晚饭吧。”

“……”树生沉默了一会儿，转头看向勇利，“有必要吗？”

勇利便松手了，眉心却皱起来。但那不是生气——他几乎从不对树生发脾气，只会很无奈地皱眉毛。

只是这一瞬间，树生的心里涌出了很多的话。是不是你对他也这样不生气？不冷不热？还是你面对他的时候要热忱得多？

这些话树生全都想说，但全都不能说，他不想让自己变得那么狼狈。

“已经都还给你了……我也不需要你的同情。”树生叹了口气，重新转身，背对着勇利离开。

这一回对方没有再追上来。

树生想，现在全都结束了吧。这段感情可以说是他恋爱经历里尤为庸俗可笑的一段。一开始他不过是因为虚荣心去追求勇利，然而当他想要付出真心的时候，勇利却突然告诉他：自己遇到了命中注定的人，还是分手吧。

看来做坏事的确会遭报应的。树生想了想自己以前坑过的人，只能一声长叹：要想把罪孽赎个干净的话，大概下半辈子都要吃斋念佛了。

xx

勇利再次见到joe是在杂志社的摄影棚。那天他们接了同一个杂志的工作，不过版面不同。joe快拍完的时候，换完衣服化好妆的勇利进棚准备，刚好站在角落里旁观了一会儿。

一开始没人预料到joe会走红。他的外形和现在年轻人的审美差得很远，即使忽略蓬起来的自然卷头发，五官和身材都不是日本人喜欢的类型。可他就是红了，自从他的第一套杂志照片出版后，每一期有他做模特的杂志销量都涨了不少，杂志社还接到了越来越多的粉丝来信。

别人都觉得意外，但勇利不觉得。或者说他从没在意过其他人对joe的看法，他只知道自己在杂志社的party上看到joe的第一眼时就被迷住了。

没经历过一见钟情的人都觉得那是天方夜谭，而只有碰到过的人才知道那个瞬间有多可怕。人生的过去和未来的定义都因为那一秒改变了。

那之后勇利想到的第一件事就是该怎么跟说树生分手。 因为他知道自己不喜欢撒谎，更不可能骗过聪明的树生。如果对别人动心了，拖下去只会越来越难办。

勇利认真考虑了怎么解释才比较温和，可是真正告诉树生的时候伤害依然没有少半分。是啊，他因为一个只见过一面的陌生人来跟自己交往了一年多的男朋友分手，无论是谁遇到这种情况都会觉得荒唐。勇利甚至做好了被生气的树生打一顿的准备——在他心里这个男人很可能这么做。

好在树生比勇利想象的冷静得多。他只是在良久的沉默后苦笑着说，我以为跟你在一起可以更长久的。

那天只有一滴眼泪从树生漂亮的眼睛里滚落下来，勇利反射性地抬手想去帮他擦掉，然而在碰到树生的皮肤之前对方就迅速侧过脸，和他的手掌拉开了一个微小的距离。沉默的树生看起来像是在这个细节里用光了全部力气，勇利就知道了自己把这个男人伤的有多重。感情没有形状，不可碰触，可是在破碎的时候，人却能立刻察觉到它满地狼藉的样子。

拍摄完毕的joe立刻发现了站在角落的勇利，很开心地笑起来，脚步轻快地走向他。

“yo，人气王。”自从joe知道勇利在杂志的男模读者投票中蝉联了三年第一之后，他就给勇利起了这个外号。

“辛苦了。”勇利回过神，也对着青年弯起嘴角。

“今天的工作很久吗？”

“不，大概很快结束。”

“晚上有空的话，要一起吃晚饭吗？”

意外的邀约让勇利愣了一下，同时他脑中突然想起了几天前拒绝了他的树生。

“你不记得了？之前在party上只聊了几句，我们说过下次再约。”joe见勇利犹豫，又解释了一句。

“嗯，我当然记得。今晚没问题。”勇利点了点头。

“那你结束后联系我！”joe的话还没有说完，身体已经追着经纪人跑起来了，他总是这样匆忙，自由。在跑到摄影棚门口时，又突然回头给勇利抛了个wink。

勇利忍不住笑出声了。

晚餐的地点是joe决定的，是一家勇利没去过的墨西哥餐厅。

“大城市就是好，什么料理店都找得到。”joe说。

“你喜欢墨西哥菜吗？”勇利问他。

“嗯～和我老家的菜比较像而已。”

“原来如此。”

勇利听说过一点业内关于joe的传闻，说他出身信息不明，国籍原本也没有确定，官方刊登在杂志上的信息都是经纪公司捏造的。至于这个年轻人在当模特之前还做过什么，就更是众说纷纭，多半是不太好听的八卦。

当然勇利不想刻意去问这些。他们聊起跟工作完全无关的话题，从喜欢吃的东西开始，到平时听的音乐，在国外出差时碰到的趣事，还有勇利家里的哈士奇，和joe的机车。

“你居然没有机车驾照吗？你很适合骑车。”joe又倒了一杯酒，他喝得很快，看起来却依然很清醒。

勇利今天是他的司机，就没有喝酒。“这个城市的道路太挤了，不太安全。”其实不只是道路，这个巨大城市哪里都很挤。

“话虽如此……我下次可以骑车带你出去玩。”joe兴致勃勃地说。

“哦？去哪儿？”

“你喜欢什么风景？看山还是看海，我都知道最好的地方。”joe越说越起劲了，表情也越来越孩子气，很可爱。

“你去过很多地方？”

“当然，以前我常常一个人骑车旅行。”

那都是勇利还不知道的过去。勇利不由得开始想象到底是什么样的少年时代塑造了这么自由热烈的人。他还不着急听到答案，越是喜欢越要有耐心。

他们一直聊到很晚，如果不是joe明早还有一个拍摄工作，他们也许会一直聊到第二天天亮。

勇利开车送joe回到公寓，车子停下时，坐在副驾驶席的joe突然伸手抓住了勇利的领子，吻住他的嘴唇。

短短的几秒钟里他们都有点失控了一样。也许joe醉了，勇利也一样不清醒。他们像久别重逢的恋人一样长长地拥吻，抚摸彼此的身体。过了不知道多久，勇利冷静了下来，伸手用力推开Joe。

Joe眯起眼睛看着他：“你难道不想跟我做吗？”

“……”

“你看我第一眼时我就知道，你想要我。你早就暴露了，人气王。”Joe的笑容里带着点嘲讽。

“……即使我跟你并不熟悉，你也不在乎？”

“有什么可在乎的？”Joe反而笑着反问，“想做的时候就做啊，谁都一样，你也一样。”

勇利在驾驶席整理了一下被Joe弄乱的衣服，对他说：“你该下车了。”

“哈？”Joe瞪着他，“你有生理障碍吗？这个时候居然反悔。”

勇利真有点哭笑不得。他帮Joe打开车门，然后说：“我不想跟一个小疯狗打炮。等你想跟我谈恋爱的时候，再来跟我上床吧。”

“……”

xx

用Joe的话来说，勇利这种行为就是有钱人真矫情。

虽然Joe到家后迅速地洗漱完毕躺在床上，却因为心里郁闷，一直翻来覆去睡不着。

Joe的童年的确过得不好，或者说根本没有什么童年可言。因为在贫民区长大，Joe对其他人的欲望十分敏感。那个地方可没有什么友谊和爱情，只有想不想要的区别。

勇利想要他，他可以轻松看破这一点。当然他也很喜欢勇利，跟人气第一的模特睡一觉想来也不会是什么糟糕的体验。

但谈恋爱就是另一回事了。

情啊爱啊，对现在的Joe来说比工作里用到的那些奢侈品还没用。

静不下心来，Joe只好抓起手机，胡乱戳着屏幕。突然，他猛地翻身坐起来，从通讯录里找到了一个号码拨通了。

等到对面接通时Joe才反应过来自己在干什么，又想要立刻挂断。

“喂？Joe吗？”

joe笑了一下，说：“对不起，这么晚了。”

［没关系，我也刚刚回家。］对面的人突然换了一种语言说话。Joe老家的语言。

Joe笑得更开心了，故乡的感觉让他的心情变得平静了一点。［你怎么这么晚才回家？］

［嗯，有一点工作。］

［餐厅的工作？］

［不，是孤儿院的义工。］

［孤儿院……什么样的？］

［专门收留外国人孤儿的福利院。］

原来这个城市里还有这样的地方。Joe在心里想，自己也应该去看看那些孩子。他又随口问：［你做饭给孩子们吃吗？］

［嗯，有时候会给厨房帮忙，有时候还干点别的。你呢？Joe，你怎么这么晚还醒着？］

［我只是闲得睡不着。］

电话里传来一阵轻笑。Joe闭着眼睛，说：［我也想吃老家的饭菜，你做给我吃吗？］

［当然。］

Joe同荒垣才见过一面，对荒垣的了解甚至比对勇利的了解要少得多。可也许是因为他们出生于同样的地方，有着同样的关于家乡的回忆，所以Joe对荒垣多了些亲近。

何况荒垣这个人让他觉得好奇。不仅仅是脸上的伤疤，还有沉默的气质。那和勇利因为教养而产生的矜持不一样，荒垣的内敛明显来自于往日的遭遇。

简而言之，荒垣有着和Joe自己很类似的草根气质。

Joe在挂断那个电话后，开始计划在下一个休息日里去孤儿院看一看，最好是晚上，他可以突然出现在荒垣面前，给对方一个惊喜。

这当然也是和恋爱无关的。

xx

树生把手肘撑在连通厨房的窗口上，探出身子问：“荒垣，我是不是长得就不像个好人？”

荒垣抬头，认认真真地看了半天树生的脸，说道：“是不像个好人。”

树生反而笑了：“这家店有两个坏人脸店员还能营业这么久，真不容易。”

“跟我没关系，我一直在厨房里的。”

还没等树生接话，就有几个带着小孩的妈妈进了店铺，树生立刻转身去接待客人。不知道是不是荒垣的错觉，树生这天说话的声音有点太温柔了，格外的……肉麻。

等客人们走了之后，树生又伸进头说：“你说的对，我可不是挨打不会还击的人，我应该一直做个反派。”

“……”荒垣这才明白树生在说什么。虽然不知道树生心里起了什么鬼主意，荒垣还是对勇利涌起了一丝同情。过了一会儿，荒垣突然想起了关键问题：“那这店还要继续开下去？”

“不，还是要关的。”

“……”

“啊，对了，之前说的帮你介绍的店铺——”

“不用了。”荒垣打断了树生的话。多亏了Joe，他有了新的目标。

“嗯？你已经找好了下一个工作吗？”

“我想自己开一家料理店，只做我老家的料理。”

“原来如此，听起来不错。”

树生说完，静静地盯着荒垣看。荒垣默默地忍受了一会儿，终于开口说：“看什么？”

“你有男朋友了？”树生的眼睛闪着光，“你看起来一脸要给心上人做饭吃的兴奋。”

“……！”

大概是荒垣的表情逐渐变得有点可怕了，树生立刻举起双手说：“对不起对不起，我又性骚扰了。”说完立刻关上了窗口的玻璃。

荒垣把手里的厨房用具整理好，愣了一会儿之后，忍不住用手摸了摸自己的脸。

我就那么明显吗？？

xx

一个月后。

勇利和joe，还有其他两名模特一起在摄影棚里准备拍摄秋装特辑。就在开始之前，勇利突然听到了一个非常熟悉的声音。

“请多关照。”

勇利朝声音传来的方向望去，视线的尽头，正是树生。然而以前做勇利男朋友时的温和模样已经不见了，他的眼神里似乎又出现了一点许多年前的张狂气质。

经纪人对勇利和Joe等人说：“这是我们板块的新编辑，白都树生先生。”

“大家好，以后恐怕要经常见面了，请多关照。”树生对几位模特问好，然后意味深长地看了眼勇利。

“是白都……”

勇利听见摄影棚里有人小声重复了一句。白都出版集团在纸媒业界是无人不晓的巨头，这家杂志社就是白都旗下的公司。

勇利苦笑了一下。树生真的是个聪明人。当年对勇利表白的树生并没有用“白都树生”这个身份，而是换了个姓氏，也许是他的母亲的姓。

这是为了在公司避嫌，还是为了像现在这样，在分手后能有个杀手锏来打击他？

勇利不想给自己的前男友添一个阴险的人设，所以打消了这个念头。

树生向前走了一步，贴近勇利，压低声音说：“我并不是为了报复你才出现的。”

“……”

“你对他的感情是真是假，让我见证到最后吧。”

他低声说完，优雅地对勇利笑了一下。勇利也回以一个微笑，他在此时此刻才算是真真正正认识了这个男人吧，真是滑稽。

而Joe站在远处看着他们，耸了耸肩。

所以说，恋爱最麻烦了。

end


	2. 番外1 honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 勇利和树生的告白。

树生第一次邀请勇利到家里做客的原因是一幅海报。

海报上的人也是勇利。那是他第一次拍某个知名男性杂志的封面，主题是十二月发售的冬装特辑。为了拍片杂志社还特意带他跑去挪威的雪原，能出国工作很不错，但勇利必须穿着符合温带气候的冬季时装站在靠近极圈的土地上，一伙人哆哆嗦嗦的拍，还要提防着凶凶的驯鹿跑出来抢镜。

那期杂志树生在书店里看到就买了，因为特别喜欢封面照片。勇利的官方资料上写他有一部分俄罗斯血统，来自于外祖母。不过编辑没刻意卖这个优势选择莫斯科拍摄，树生倒是很欣赏这点。照片上的勇利的表情看起来比以往都尖锐，稍稍扬起下巴，居高临下地望着镜头，有种危险的野生气息，就很适合那个有着粗砺质感的取景地。

买完了书树生立刻把封面拍下来，用短信发给勇利说：“恭喜你，很棒！”过了一天了，勇利才回复了一条短信说：“今天杂志社寄给我了大尺寸的海报，你喜欢，可以送给你。”

如果是别人对树生这么讲，可能树生反而会立刻冷淡下来表示别自恋了，谁要你的海报。但勇利就不一样了，树生知道这个人一向没有什么多余的心思，说这样的话并不是要显摆自己。他便回复：“好，谢谢你。”又想了想，顺便用送海报做理由，直接把勇利邀请到家里来了。

临近年底，天气也越来越冷。勇利从电车站走到树生家，几分钟的路，进门时鼻子都冻红了。树生已经准备好了热茶和简单的点心，趁着勇利喝茶的时候，他在一边把海报装进了镜框，挂在客厅书架的旁边。

勇利看看那张海报，又四处打量了一下树生的客厅，说道：“它放在这儿有点奇怪。”

“怎么了？”

“……”勇利想了一会儿，“你家里的摆设看起来，不适合出现第二个人。”

树生明白他的意思。树生的家居设计的确是这样的，外人一看就知道这是单身的人的住处，并且这主人一定是不欢迎客人的，因为每一个细节，都是只为主人服务的。看勇利手里的马克杯和树生用的茶碗就知道了，这个家里甚至没有成套的杯子——因为只要满足主人一个人的需求就够了。

树生回到勇利对面坐下，低着头沉默了一阵，才说：“我不喜欢别人来，所以你是第一个客人。”

“……”

“你不信？”

“为什么不信？”勇利反问。

“因为……不是有很多人说，我看起来像是每天带不同的男人回家过夜的人。”

“真的吗？”

“当然不是真的。”

“那就不是真的。我信你，那些人的话我不信。”勇利轻描淡写地说完，端起杯子喝了口茶。

“……”

树生用手撑着下巴，扭过头，但他知道自己嘴角的笑意大概遮不住的。他发现自己最近越来越频繁的想起勇利，尤其是当别人对他刻薄时，他就更会想起勇利真诚对他的感觉。

他们只不过是去年通过共同的朋友认识的，来往的时间并不长。但不知道为什么，勇利总是能看到树生想遮起来的脆弱，并且不会因此嘲笑他。

一开始树生接近勇利不过是玩游戏的心态，因为许多人说勇利出了名的难追，他就好奇偏想要追到手试试。然而，很明显他早就没有那种从容了。恋爱的人怎么可能从容呢？

勇利晚上还有工作，短暂的停留后就又准备离开。树生送他出门，打开门时外面一阵寒风，树生才想起来一件事，连忙关上门说“你等等”。过了一会儿，他手里拿着一条羊绒围巾出来了，帮勇利围在脖子上。

勇利把鼻子埋进围巾里，闻了闻。树生笑了：“我今年还没用过的，没味道。”

“有一点香水味，”勇利突然低下头，鼻尖凑近树生的脖子，“你一直用这一种吗？”

“……你不喜欢？”

“喜欢。”

他是在说香水，可树生还是因为这个词感到甜蜜，手里抓着围巾的下摆，越来越不想松开。

勇利只好问：“还有什么事吗？”

“你愿不愿意……做我的……男朋友？”树生慢吞吞地问。

勇利忍不住笑了：“你看起来很不情愿啊。”

“我是在想，被拒绝了的话该去撞墙还是该从窗口跳下去。”

勇利无奈地摇摇头，伸手环住树生的腰。“那我怎么舍得。”说完，把人拉进怀里吻上去。

xx

树生的生日在四月。勇利提前调整了工作日程，空出一个三天的短假期，问他要不要一起出门旅行。那时候树生正坐在勇利家的地板上，用小刻刀给一块木头刻字。听到勇利的询问时手一抖，差点划到自己。

勇利连忙走过去，把刻刀从他手里拿走：“你想去哪里，我们现在考虑一下。”

树生满脸写着难以置信，看着勇利说：“你主动约我啊！”

“对啊，四月你过生日嘛。”

“你还知道我生日！”

勇利表情严肃，抬手在树生额头轻戳了一下：“我在你心里有多薄情啊！”

树生的嘴角已经翘起来了，但还是努力憋着笑：“你是出了名的工作狂啊，我哪赢得过工作。”

“你是赢不过，没工作我怎么养你这个neet。”

“啊？谁是neet，谁让你养了！”树生装出生气的样子，朝勇利肌肉紧实的胸口用力拍了一下。

刚开始交往时，树生说自己是在家办公，内容跟互联网安全有关。说的并不具体，勇利也不想一开始恋爱关系就刨根问底，再没多问过。但就算是不用上班，平时勇利也几乎没见到过树生工作的样子。只是有几次，他们一起吃晚饭的时候树生接到了关于工作的短信，那盯着手机屏幕的冰冷表情让勇利十分难忘。要是现实生活中有魔法世界里的咆哮信的话，看树生的架势，可能会直接发一百个出去咬死对方。后来没过多久，树生就说他厌倦了那份工作，辞职了。于是有了勇利开玩笑说他是neet的梗。

现在树生在准备开一家素食店，做的木头吊牌也是要在店里用的，一面是open一面是closed。树生把勇利赶去跟哈士奇玩了一圈，勇利再回到树生旁边的时候，牌子已经做好了。树生拿了把小刷子递给勇利说：“帮我刷层清漆。”

勇利跟他一起坐在地板上，一边刷一边说：“看不出来你这么会做手工。”

树生累得甩手：“再不做了。”

真是任性大少爷。勇利笑着又问：“想好我们假期去哪里了吗？”

树生躺在地板上，用一只手撑着头考虑了半天。“对了，你上次说起你也有潜水执照，要不要去菲律宾？那边的海四月也不冷。”

“好。”

树生说自己喜欢潜水时像变成人鱼的感觉，勇利可没那么浪漫主义，他只是享受水中的宁静，短暂的浮游中仿佛自己也变成了一滴水。所以一直以来勇利都是一个人潜水，第一次有别人跟他同行。两个人一起跳进蓝绿色的美丽海水之后，树生先是灵活地绕着他游了一圈，自在的样子倒很像条人鱼。然后他又回到勇利身边，握住他的手。水中依然寂静，只是寂静中多了一点温柔碰触，勇利想，原来两个人也很不错。

三天的假期，除去交通上花的时间，一眨眼就到了结束。勇利和树生回国那天先到达羽田机场，没想到碰上一个人流高峰日，去买回市区的巴士票时，最早的一班也要再等一个半小时。两个人站在柜台前互相看了一眼，勇利说“电车？”，树生说“累”，于是他们就买了巴士的票，老实等着。

两个人坐在椅子上休息，安心感和疲劳感一起涌上来，他们好一会儿都没说话。勇利几乎要睡着的时候，一直静悄悄的树生突然拍了下他的手臂：“有人在拍你。”

勇利立刻清醒了，抬起眼睛向四周看，扫了两圈才发现有个可疑的人影站在角落里。他从来不在乎这些小报记者，自己只是个平面模特，又不是需要高洁人设的少女偶像。何况他的经纪公司从来不干涉他的私人生活，也不会因为他跟谁约会就扣他工资，其他人的议论就更不重要了。

树生故意从他身边挪开了一点，说：“我们是不是要避嫌啊？”

看他一本正经装模作样的，勇利被逗笑了，反而涌起恶作剧的心思。勇利用一只手搂住树生的肩膀，凑过去亲树生的嘴唇，蜻蜓点水一样反复亲了好几次。树生笑着挣扎了半天，好不容易从椅子上逃脱了，使劲儿掐了一把勇利的脸就跑。两个人这么闹着跑出休息区，最后都累了时候，树生一边喘一边说：“你真的不怕他们把这些都拍下来登在杂志上？”

“真的上了杂志，就做成更大的海报挂在墙上。”

“那我也要。”树生大笑。

稍微精神了些，他们就在机场里四处逛了逛。一楼的便利店附近摆了两排扭蛋机，还有抓娃娃的游戏机。树生路过时看了一眼，跟勇利说：“你看，里面有个哈士奇。”

勇利跟着看，的确在一堆毛绒玩具里有一个灰色的小东西。勇利问：“你要抓吗？”

树生双手交叉在胸前：“这个世界上我最不擅长的就是抓娃娃。”

说是这么说，结果两个人都忍不住好奇抓了几次，当然，一个玩偶也没抓到。树生嘀咕着没运气没运气，跑去看那些扭蛋机，竟然扭蛋里也有个专门扭狗狗玩偶的机器，勇利和树生翻遍口袋找到了最后的三枚硬币，扭出东西打开一看，这次竟然遂了心意，一下就扭到了哈士奇。

树生很开心，拿着小玩偶把玩半天，最后递给勇利说：“还是该给你，一个幸运的护身符。”

勇利把玩偶收进口袋里，看着像少年一样眼睛闪亮的树生，忍不住想去拥抱他。在交往的这段日子里，勇利还不知道自己已经了解了树生多少，他看起来藏着很多秘密。可是勇利觉得至少此时此刻，他们对彼此的感情一定不是假的，不然他们不会都如此快乐。

一周后，树生的店铺开始营业了。开业那天，一大早就有花店送来了一个小巧的庆祝花篮，里面还藏着一个信封。树生拆开信，里面先掉出来一把钥匙，钥匙上拴着的正是他十分喜欢的那个哈士奇玩偶。而信纸上只有简短的两行字：“恭喜开业。晚上回家再见。”

end


	3. 番外2 lost wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joe发现了aragaki的秘密。

Joe开始模特工作之后，经纪人出于一些安全考虑，让他多用公共交通上下班，不要总骑机车。Joe被说得不耐烦，只好答应了，休假的时候才能过过骑车的瘾。

这件事不仅让Joe郁闷，熟悉他的一些staff也很郁闷。这天在棚内化妆时，年轻的造型师就忍不住大声叹气：“你骑机车的样子多帅呀，以前听说你要来，我们都特别兴奋的去门边等你，看你从那条路上风驰电掣地过来。”

Joe嘴上说着：”我哪骑过那么快。“心里却更想念自己的机车了。烦得不想再说话，就随手抓起化妆台上的一本杂志看。

杂志是翻开了倒扣在桌面上的，他拿在手里，没想到竟看到一张令人意外的照片。

白都树生的照片。Joe立刻重新看了下封面，原来是一本商业资讯杂志。

“啊～这是白都大少爷的采访，”造型师在一边说，“好像是什么出版业展望，看不懂。”

“……”

“这张照片很好看，他的脸也算得上模特级了。”

“哈。”

上次见面时Joe根本没细看树生长什么样，现在拿着杂志认真审视一下，不得不说的确是端正的长相，尤其眼睛很漂亮。和Joe充满少年感的圆眼睛不一样，树生的眼睛细长，浅褐色的眸子像琥珀一样，长睫毛的阴影让表情多了些神秘感，或者该说那叫色气吧。

但Joe又觉得树生的好看就如同丛林里动物的伪装，都是危险的。和这样的人谈恋爱，勇利也是很有挑战精神了。

在心里给树生和勇利这对冤家定下评语之后Joe开始翻看其他栏目。在杂志最后的广告页里，一大幅摩托赛车的照片吸引了他的注意，原来最近正有一场业余摩托车手的比赛，他想了想，拿起手机把那页广告拍下来。

在他身后的造型师也好奇地凑过去看了眼：“哦～原来是业余选手的摩托车赛。咦？你要去参赛吗？”

“……这周末就开赛了我去参什么赛，去当观众啊。”

“哎，真遗憾，要是Joe去比赛的话，我还挺想看的～”

“经纪人脆弱的小心肝哪里受得了让我去。”

好不容易调整了行程在赛期内能有一天休息，那天天还没亮Joe就出门了，赶最早一班新干线。因为比赛场地在另一个城市，路上很花时间，等他到目的地的时候早就开始入场了。Joe先在饮食区狼吞虎咽地吃了点东西，然后去开放参观的选手车库转了转。去现场看摩托车比赛，能近距离看到车手和赛车也是让粉丝过瘾的环节。最近国内的摩托赛车越来越有人气，即使是业余选手的比赛也办得有模有样，后台的fan service一样不少。Joe跟很多热情粉丝挤在一起看车，他也带了个小相机拍了半天，直到比赛快开始了才连忙跑去观览席。

开场时观览席对面的大屏幕一直在播放赞助商的广告，到了比赛开始前，就开始播放记者对赛道上正在准备的选手们的采访。Joe对车手反而没什么兴趣，心不在焉地拿着相机翻看刚才拍的摩托照片。过了一会儿，音响里突然出现了一个名字，让Joe一惊，差点把相机扔出去。

“来自ima车队的五号选手，荒垣！”

大屏幕上立刻出现了五号车手的特写，Joe在那一瞬间几乎忘了呼吸，从座位弹了起来，恨不得能把眼睛贴在屏幕上看个仔细。

那是荒垣，竟然是荒垣！虽然他戴着头盔，脸只露出一部分，但毫无疑问那就是Joe认识的那个人。

看起来荒垣已经对赛场驾轻就熟，气定神闲地向靠近他的镜头看了一眼，简短地说了几句话后，就戴好手套关上了头盔的挡风面罩。

Joe站着愣了半天，直到被后面的观众抱怨了一声，才连忙重新坐下。可是心情还是十分兴奋，拿起手里的相机通过近焦镜头仔细看了看荒垣和他的车，不过放大效果有限，不能看清细节。刚刚他在后台没来得及把每个车队的车库都逛一遍，很不巧就漏掉了荒垣所在的车队，不然，就能更早发现他，也许还能说几句话。

选手就位，嘈杂的赛场也逐渐安静了下来，马上要开始了。Joe放下相机，忍不住用家乡话轻声说了一句“加油”。

xx

荒垣没想到Joe会一个人找到孤儿院来，他惊讶的样子又好像正中对方下怀。Joe得意洋洋地笑着，从自己的背包里掏出了好多包糖果，都是给孩子们的礼物。

白天里大部分孩子都去学校了，孤儿院里很安静。荒垣把Joe请到接待室里，顺便还把他介绍给了院长。

宮木院长是个土生土长的日本人，因为年轻时做过国际救援队的志愿者才想到建立一个照顾外国人孤儿的福利院，为此吃了不少苦头。

Joe努力回想着敬语语法跟对方问好，院长却笑着说：“别这么拘束，你是荒垣的朋友就是我的朋友。”

“哦，那好。”Joe也笑着，很不客气的接受了这份好意。荒原也忍不住笑，Joe跟谁都自来熟，但谁都不舍得生他气。

“现在没什么事，你们多聊一会儿吧，”院长拍了拍荒垣的肩膀，“难得碰到老乡。”

院长从接待室退出去之后，Joe立刻急匆匆地用老家话问荒垣：［为什么没告诉我？］

［啊？］荒垣被问愣了。

［为什么不跟我说你做赛车手？你太酷了兄弟！］Joe笑得像自己去参赛了一样开心。

荒垣才明白他在说什么，就问：［你怎么知道……你来看了？］

［对，我去看了。天，真不可思议，我根本不知道你在。］

［那真是太巧了。］

荒垣给Joe倒了一杯大麦茶，又给自己倒了一杯。他没有Joe那么开心，实际上他不太想让Joe知道自己去参赛的事情。他并不是像其他赛车手那样热爱赛车才去参赛的，只不过是为了让自己多些赚钱的机会，能多帮宫木院长尽一份力。

Joe还是很兴奋地问了他很多关于比赛的事情，荒垣一点一点给他解释，十分耐心。Joe问得心满意足了之后，突然笑得有点不怀好意地看着他，荒垣挑了下眉毛用眼神问：“怎么了？”Joe托着脸颊，像小孩子一样歪着头看他说：［你一定能当个好爸爸。］

荒垣一时不知道说什么好，瞠目结舌地看着Joe。Joe就大笑起来：［你怎么连耳朵都红了。］

荒垣只好拼命转移话题：［对了，我之前在路上看到了你的新海报。］

［哪张？］

［挂在百货店门口的那张，嗯，我不记得叫什么名字了。］

［嗯～哦，原来是那个。］

Joe想了想，大概知道了是哪张海报。一直以来他很少接到拍裸照的工作，因为身材不像勇利那么匀称完美，而且自身气场和想要以性感做卖点的品牌也不太合。而那个海报的拍摄是为数不多要全裸的一次，不过拍的时候是一丝不挂，最后完成图又做了很多加工，在照片上添了些几何图案，看起来还不如勇利那张很有名的裸背图露得多。

［那些贴在你身上的商标很有意思。］

［那些是后期做的。］

［你的伤疤也是？］荒垣好奇地问。

Joe想了想说：［有些是，有些是我身上的旧伤。］他说着，指了指腰侧，还有手臂，［这两处是真的。］

荒垣点点头，他没问那伤疤的来由，他不想那么粗鲁地打探别人的过去。不过Joe好像并不在意，有可能是因为他们有共同的故乡，所以多一分亲近，他接着对荒垣说道：［你知道咱们那个地方，人们从小就要受伤，一直到长大成人，又去伤害其他人。］

［是的，像那只蝎子一样。］

荒垣的话让Joe愣住了。一瞬间的寂静之后，Joe又恢复了笑容，说：［好巧，你也听过蝎子的故事。］

这时，荒垣的心里突然闪过一丝预感。Joe说过他们是在同一个城市长大的，而且也听过蝎子的故事，那么，也许Joe也知道那个人……然而，真的会这么巧吗？

荒垣握着茶杯的手越来越用力，他沉默着，思考自己到底该不该赌一赌这个可能性。如果Joe和那个人没关系，那么自己也许会有一点失望。但如果Joe真的认识那个人……可他并不想对Joe产生厌恶。

但最终，荒垣还是忍不住问了：［我还听过一句话，神不会给予人无法跨越的试炼。］

Joe静静地看了荒垣很久，说：［我没听过，是你的朋友告诉你的？］

［是我的仇人。］

Joe没有再笑了，他一口气喝光了茶水，站起来说：”我要回去了。谢谢款待。“

xx

Joe一口气骑回家，把头盔扔到沙发上，之后急匆匆地拨通了一个电话号码。

世界真小。

荒垣说的是谁，Joe瞬间就知道了。

“喂？Joe吗？”

对方的声音十年如一日毫无危机感，那种悠哉的感觉反而让Joe心里更觉得恼火了：“大叔，你现在在哪儿？”

“嗯？当然是在店里啊。”

“你——周围有人吗？”

“我自己嘛。你怎么了？Joe，怎么这么奇怪？”

Joe烦躁地抓了抓头发：“南部叔，我问你，你认不认识一个叫荒垣的人？”

“——！你，你怎么知道他的？”电话对面的语气终于变得慌张起来，“难道，你见到他了？你见到荒垣了？！”

“啊，我是见到了。”Joe想，他果然猜的没错。坏的预感从来都这么准。

“……”

“你不想见他吗？”

“他并不想见到我吧。”

“哼，我看他是想杀了你！”Joe故意用了一种夸张的，尖酸刻薄的声音。但他自己知道，他说的是真实的感觉。在荒垣念出仇人这个词时，那突然消失了温度，变成一潭冰冷墨色的眸子让Joe也感到一阵寒意。

Joe无力地倒在沙发上，沉着嗓子问：“荒垣，就是因为他你才没了一只眼睛吧？”

“……”

“为什么他会说你是他的仇人？”

“……Joe，”对方罕见的用十分正经的声音叫了他的名字，“他因为我差点死了。他恨我也是理所当然。”

“你们之间到底发生了什么？”

本来Joe猜测南部大概不会轻易讲出那些过去，然而意外的南部很认真的对他说了全部故事。

很早以前，南部还在那个混乱的国家生活的时候，收留了在街头流浪的少年荒垣。南部给荒垣找了些杂工，还教他厨艺，让他在自己的小店里帮忙。原本他们是风平浪静地生活着的，然而，某一天荒垣骑着摩托帮南部送货的时候，被一群小混混围堵，出了意外，在医院里昏迷了大半个月。

“那根本不是外卖……是藤卷要卖的东西，所以才会有人去追他。藤卷说过不会把荒垣卷进生意里，但还是……说到底都是我的错，我怎么能相信藤卷那种人呢？”

“……那，你的眼睛……”

“我去骂了藤卷一顿，”南部说着，自嘲地笑了笑，“我的店也被砸了，但那时我已经不知道到底是藤卷干的，还是其他什么人。那之后，我唯一能做的就是离荒垣那孩子远点，他跟着我，迟早要没命的。我的命贱，他还有他的未来。”

——他的未来变成了向你复仇，笨蛋大叔。

挂断电话之后，强烈的疲劳感席卷了Joe。他觉得自己不知不觉间踏进了一个危险的漩涡，也许已经无法抽身了。

他可以作为一个时尚模特活得很光鲜，可是他很清楚，那到底不是自己的真实模样。荒垣背后深深的伤痛和执拗的复仇心才是Joe更了解的人生，而现在，那熟悉的幽暗让Joe无法对其视而不见。至少，他不能让荒垣在泥沼里越陷越深。

“昨天总是要过去的。”

Joe看着窗外逐渐倾斜的夕阳，轻轻的发出叹息。

end


End file.
